Ayeka's Plot
by Blackswan
Summary: Ayeka plots against Tenchi.


I don't own any of the characters of Tenchi Muyo. I don't want to make a profit out of this.All the characters and places described herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC.   
  
  
It was a normal day at the Masaki house. Sasami was in the kitchen fixing breakfast, and Ryoko and Ayeka were bickering about who would make a better wife for Tenchi. But inside Ayeka's pea-sized brain she was going over the "Fool-Proof" plan. For months Ayeka, Azaka, and Kamidake had been devising a plan to chop off Tenchi's rattail and stop it from growing. Ayeka blackmailed Washu into making a potion to rub on Tenchi's hair so the rattail would never grow back. In Ayeka's mind Tenchi was the perfect husband. He was from the Jurian bloodline and a bit handsome. He was perfect to the last toenail except for the hideous rattail  
Tonight the "Fool Proof" plan was going to be put into action. For the past few months Azaka had been observing Tenchi's sleeping pattern. First, Tenchi would have sort-of-choked snore, and then when he was in a deep sleep he had a rolling snore.   
The day was slow. Ayeka went to check on Washu to see if the potion was ready. As Ayeka left Washu's lab she sang a tune about chopping Tenchi's rattail off and how much she hated it, but unfortunately she didn't see Mihoshi, who heard the whole song and pondered on it for awhile. Mihoshi, very confused, asked Ayeka about the song.  
"Ayeka don't you like Tenchi's rattail? Doesn't it make him look handsome?  
"Ummm…Yes, I guess," Ayeka answered unsure of how to respond.  
"But just a minute ago you were singing about chopping Tenchi's rattail."  
"I…a…was…a…just…"  
"I better tell Tenchi about this."  
"MIHOSHI!!" Ayeka screamed so loud that it actually shook the house. "Mihoshi. If you tell Tenchi, I'll burn you alive and before that I'll have Kiyone torture you."  
Now, Mihoshi didn't like that thought so she agreed not to say anything. By nightfall Ayeka was so antsy. That night Sasami made sushi and miso soup.   
"Tennncchhhiii," Ryoko purred seductively. "Did you do something new to your hair? It looks different."  
"Nope, the same as always," Tenchi said as he stuffed a tuna roll into his mouth.   
"No, there's something very different today," Ryoko insisted. "Did you do anything to your rattail?"  
"Nope."  
"What do you think Sasami? Don't you think there's something different with Tenchi's hair?"  
"I don't think so, but Tenchi's rattail looks awfully nice today though."  
"Yeah, Tenchi's rattail does look extremely nice today," Ryoko said hoping to please Tenchi.  
Everyone agreed with Ryoko. Even Ryo-oki. Ryo-oki thought Tenchi's hair was so nice she started her Cabbit Dance. Since Ayeka hadn't said much Ryoko decided to be nice and include her.  
"Ayeka, what do you think about Tenchi's rattail?"  
"Ummm… I think it's nice."  
"AYEKA! You hate Tenchi's rattail! You said you were going to chop it off tonight!" This just slipped out of Mihoshi's mouth.  
"Is that true Ayeka?" Tenchi questioned, for he loved his rattail.  
"Ummm…hehe…well, I can explain." Ayeka answered, she was at a loss for words.  
"I guess only one person can straighten out the details. The most beautiful, wise, talented, graceful and greatest scientific genius in the entire universe, me." Washu said with pride. "First, Ryoko grab Ayeka so she doesn't try to escape. Next, I'll explain. For the past few months Ayeka has been blackmailing me…"  
"Hhhhhhhaaaaaaa. That's not good."  
"Ayeka forces me to make a potion that wouldn't allow Tenchi's rattail to grow back…"  
"Evil Ayeka."  
"Yes, you all have found out how malicious Ayeka truly is. Now we must make a decision. Also, Ayeka threatened Mishoshi."  
"Let's put her into a mental institution. I heard those work really well." Kiyone suggested.  
"How about we lock her up," Sasami answered.  
"Sasami!" Ayeka horrified that her own sister was going against her.   
"Ayeka, you were never a good sister. You never appreciated my food. How about we kill her?" Sasami, all of a sudden full of confidence.  
"That's a great idea!" Ryoko and Tenchi said in harmony.  
Ayeka, shocked, had turned ghastly white. Everyone agreed that the best solution was to kill Ayeka. Washu started a list of ways to kill Ayeka: kill her with a knife, shoot her, poison her, electrocute her, knock her unconscious and inject drugs into her, they're were many more colorful ideas. But in the end Tenchi decided to kill her with the Light Hawk Sword.  
It was painless. Ayeka didn't even scream. Tenchi striked her in the area of her heart. Afterwards they put her body into the garbage truck that came around. All eight of them had many complaints about Ayeka and glad she had died. Now with Ayeka out of the way Tenchi could marry Ryoko. Ryoko adored Tenchi's rattail, and they lived happily ever after.  



End file.
